A Lazy Saturday Afternoon Call
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Reader x Iceland When your best friend Emil gives you an urgent call one lazy Saturday afternoon, your in for a surprise you'll never forget. T for some touchy-feely kissing.


**This is a random idea for me, considering the fact that I don't even like Iceland. I got the idea from reading a Teacher!Norway smut. Well, this is my first second person fic I've ever published. Wish me luck. Oh, your also both like 20 in this. I have a no pedophilia, rape, incest, or under-the-age-of-consent thing, and this gets pretty darn close to smut.**

You had no idea why Emil had invited you to his house that day.

Sure, you two were best friends for ten years, and you, maybe, just maybe, had a giant crush on him for eight of them, but that was besides the point. There was no precedent for this invite. It was just a lazy Saturday afternoon, and he suddenly called you saying "(N/A) I-I need to see you right now!"

He was usually a rather apathetic boy, so when you heard him speak with such urgency, you ran over.

And here you were, knocking on his front door. You expected his older brother, Lukas, to answer like usual, but instead it was Emil himself. For a reason then unknown to you, his cheeks were flaming red in stark contrast to almost white hair. "H-Hey, (N/A). Come in."

You walked in, still suspicious of his odd behavior. You looked around, but saw no signs of life besides you and Emil. "Where's Lukas?" you ask, your suspicion rising after every second.

"H-He''s gonna be gone for awhile," Emil answered, his cheeks ever reddening. He sat down on his couch, and nervously gestured for you to do the same. You hesitantly took a seat next to him. You two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, too nervous to say anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he made a move.

He grabbed your hands, and looked you straight in the eyes. His lips quivered, his cheeks blushed, and his face glistened with nervous sweat.

"(N/A)," he said shakily "I-I-I...I have liked you for a long time! I-It would make me, like, really happy if you would go out with me!"

You just sat there, frozen, mulling over his words. Your crush...just confessed...to _you. _It felt like you didn't deserve it. It felt unreal.

He took your contemplation as a sign of rejection, and was about to let your hands, a morose look on his face. But before he could unclasp your hands, you grasped his tightly. "Emil...I have liked you for more than half the time we've been friends. I would love to go out with you."

His face diffused with pure joy, and his usually sour features, exploded with emotion. "Thank makes me happier than you could ever imagine, (N/A)!"

He lunged forward and attacked you in a hug, something else he was known for hating. He buried his neck in your shoulder, and you pat his back. When you both pulled away, he looked directly into your eyes. You gave silent consent, knowing exactly what he was going to ask for. He leaned forward, and gave you a gentle peck on the lips, cupping your face in his hands. You smiled into the kiss and pressed up against him with slightly more pressure. He slid his hands down to your waist, and you gladly draped your arms around his shoulders.

The whole moment took on a different feeling when you parted you lips. His cheeks flushed again, and you looked into each other's eyes for a moment again. You once again silently gave him the consent he was looking for. You both parted your lips and once again pressed them together. He tentatively began to explore your mouth, his cheeks reddening with each passing second. His doubt and embarrassment melted away, however, when you gave a soft moan.

His movements became less clumsy and awkward, and he started moving with some confidence. His hands glided up and down your back, then around your stomach. He reached down at the hem of your shirt. He slowly rolled it over your head, giving one more look at your face before moving down to kiss your neck. You moaned a little more, and this put a bemused smile on his face. That quickly faded when you reached for his shirt and essentially tore it off him. Your hands roamed his chest, eliciting soft gasps from him.

He had just made it to your belt when a loud, familiar voice interrupted you.

"WOO-HOO! Way to go Emie, getting some!"

You both sat straight up, red to the roots of your hair in embarrassment. Emil gave a sharp glare at Mathias. "Dude! Totally not cool!"

The Dane just grinned. Lukas, who was standing next to him, shook his head. "Really, Mathias. Give him a break." He grabbed his tie, and with a hard tug, started pulling him out of the room. But not before sending a wink your way, turning you even more red, if that was even possible. After the two were out of the room, you just sat in an uncomfortable silence. You both reached for your shirts.

"Soo..." you began "that was a mood killer, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Stupid Mathias..." he growled.

You cracked your knuckles. "So...about us..."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...you know, wanna get some ice cream or something?"

You smiled brightly. "That'd be awesome."

He got up and offered you his arm, which you gladly accepted. As you walked out of the house you almost lost your virginity in, you smiled, glad you got his call this lazy Saturday afternoon.

**Cheesy ending, I know. So...was this any good? I love reading reader inserts,, and I love writing them too. Would you guys be interested in reading mine?**


End file.
